


All BU Girls

by Poose



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: tsn_kinkmeme, F/M, Female Character In Command, Femdom, First Time, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Revenge, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/pseuds/Poose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Eduardo walks in on Erica pegging Mark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All BU Girls

He's looked everywhere else, everywhere else that his stupid Macroeconomics textbook could conceivably be, and having concluded that it was not in the dining hall, or in his room, or in the library, or in the lost and found, or in the business school's undergraduate study lounge, he has decided that the damn thing has got to be, freakin' has to be in Mark's room.

He's dropped by a couple of times since Mark crashed the servers, trying to be friendly, trying to take him out for pizza or a drink or something, just get his mind off things, off Erica, off whatever it's on all the damn time.

But no, as usual, Mark did not want to go out for pizza. He did not want to go out for drinks. And when he tried to be there for him, to ask if he was all right, or to offer to talk about the whole Erica situation-- since Mark obviously had a lot of resentment, going by the crap he wrote on his blog and all -- Mark just glared.

So he laid low ("to lay low": Eng. _idiomatic_ ) for a couple of days. There weren't any more hateful blog posts, so that had to be something, probably. Not that he checks. (He totally checks). Maybe he should offer to get Mark drunk tonight, whether or not his damn textbook is over there. Maybe. Probably. It might help his mood.

The door is latched but unlocked. Eduardo ducks in and shuts the door softly behind him. It's always important to approach Mark softly and carrying a big stick (quote attributed to Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States of America, 1901-1909) when he's in a mood. The problem with Mark is that he just seems to be in that surly mood, all the damn time, so who even knows.

Wardo is digging around the common room, looking under sweatshirts and tech magazines, trying to unearth the stupid textbook, when he hears a loud creak from the bedroom on the right. And then a long, low moan.

He smiles, which means Mark _is_ here, and in approximately three minutes he will be in a better mood, for an hour at least.

He has spent enough time in the three-suite to know that Mark's masturbation habits are perfunctory at best. He lies on the bed, facing the wall, usually. Sometimes he doesn't even bother to get up from his desk.

Eduardo knows this because Mark is lazy. He is inconsiderate. He is rude, and sloppy, and disgusting, and he doesn't even manage to close the door half the time.

He sometimes wonders if Mark is trying to get caught.

The door is not closed right now, actually.

It's open part of the way.

Maybe Mark is jerking off.

Not like, you know, he wants to _watch._

But, well.

He's curious. Just curious. (Not like that.)

And then before he knows it he is up against the open door and peeking in, carefully. Just to, you know, check. Not hoping for anything. Not spying, certainly not spying. He has manners, for goodness sakes. He is a _Saverin._

 _...he's certainly not hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of Mark with his head thrown back and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, rocking back and forth into the tight tunnel of his fingers, moaning, at first softly, and then louder, his mouth open, his lip red from biting, imprinted with tooth marks, a flush suffusing his face, his eyes closed as he comes in his pants, shaking in his desk chair..._

Certainly not.The bed creaks again, somewhat ominously, as Eduardo peers around the open door into Mark's room.

What he sees makes him lose his breath.

It is _not_ Mark seated at his desk jerking off into the tight clutch of his first ("death grip," Dustin calls it, in this knowing, joking tone of voice, which he still does not fully understand, because he's not sure if he means to be sarcastic or not), and it is not Mark lying on his side on the bed fucking his curled up hand, his sweats pulled down and the pale curve of his ass exposed.

It is not that.

Mark is on the bed, _that much_ is true. He is on all fours. His hands are tied up with something, black something _(rope? cord?)_ and his forehead is resting between them on the pillow. He has no shirt on, which he never does when he masturbates, and someone else is behind him.

Mark is not masturbating.

Mark is having sex.

Mark is having sex _with another person._

At first he thinks it's a dude, which maybe makes sense but maybe doesn't make sense, but the person is wearing a bra and has long dark hair and Eduardo is thinking maybe it's a really kinky dude, who has long hair like a girl and likes to wear women's underwear while banging his best friend _(who, really, does not tell him much of anything if he is having sex with men and not telling him that--?)_ when the person with their hands on Mark's hips speaks through all their dark hair and the voice jars him and it's high and feminine and it says--

"--payback for all your misogynistic _bullshit,_ you self-hating fucking _asshole._ "

He knows that voice.

Mark is moaning, though the noise is muffled by the mattress, moaning this broken, breathless moan that Eduardo has never heard him make when he jerks off.

"--yes, _Albright,_ you fucking prick. Like Madeline Albright, who was the goddamned Secretary of State under President. Fucking. Clinton," she spits out, thrusting in on each word, making Mark gasp.

Wait.

What?

She tosses her head back and yanks on Mark's hips and he lets out this harsh choking noise like her hands are around his throat and -- _what?_

Okay, that's Erica.

And Mark. Who's tied up, but, whatever.

Why is he making that noise?

Erica is not on top of him, like cowgirl or reverse cowgirl. (Not that any girl has ever done those things with him, but they are, like a lot of other things, on the list of Things to Do before Graduation. Eduardo keeps this list in his billfold. It is a pretty long list.)

Mark is not doing her doggy-style. (The way every other animal does it, practically, except for people. He finds this interesting, but it's not the kind of thing one can bring up as casual dinner party-conversation.)

Why is she where the guy is supposed to be?

Why is Mark where the girl is supposed to be?

What?

"--I'm sure everyone just loved your little crack about Victoria's Secret, you stupid son of a bitch. My tits are just fucking fine, you asshole. They're fucking better than fine, they're _magnificent,_ and now you're never going to get to touch them. Ever. Fucking. Again," she scoffs.

Mark is moaning and Erica is doing something to make him moan and Eduardo cannot really see what is happening, what Erica is doing to make Mark make that hollow noise from deep in his throat, and he is beyond curious (Curious is not weird, right?) so he nudges the door open a little wider, just to see, but then it keeps on swinging inward, the slant of the room and the force of gravity sending it just out of his reach, because he is too caught up in staring (staring is so rude, but yes, he is staring) at Erica and Mark.

Erica is wearing something that looks like a penis, which she is using to have sex with Mark the way Mark should be having sex with her.

 _Oh boy. That. What?_

And he grasps for the door, trying to fumble quietly and get it closed, because his neck is hot and his dick is pretty damn interested and this is his friend and his ex- (or maybe not ex? He'll have to ask, later) doing, well, kinky sex things that are probably supposed to be private.His ears are hot and his fingers are cold with sweat and he is trying to get the stupid door and get the hell out of there, book or no book, when Erica says, "What do you think, Wardo?"

He almost faints.

"Um," he stammers, looking away from her eyes, which is a horrible mistake because his gaze lands on Mark's face, which.

Oh my God.

Mark looks--

\--he looks really _good._

Like his hair is all crazy and some of it is matted in weird curly places and his eyes are all dark and his mouth.

Oh my God.

"Um," he repeats. "I'm sorry. I'm, I-- my -- _shit_ , my Ec textbook-- and, Mark's room," he blurts out, trying to make an excuse, trying to make a sentence.

Mark is looking at him with glassy eyes. He does not say hello.

Erica moves her hips again, gently back and forth and Mark clutches at the sheets. He closes his eyes again.

"Not about my tits. I know you would never say anything so awful," she continues, shallowly thrusting into Mark. Eduardo has the hem of his suit jacket balled up in his hand. He cannot tear his eyes away. He wants to see what she is doing to make Mark make those noises, but of course he should leave.

He should not feel so turned on.

His dick is really interested.

He is getting harder by the second, every time Mark moans his dick gets a little harder, twitches in his pants.

Erica is going to see and probably compare him, silently, to Mark.

Mark is pretty well-endowed.

He does not want her doing that.

"Mark told me this was your idea," she says, moving her hips in shallow circles. Eduardo is pretty much frozen to the spot, pulling the hem in front of his crotch. His pants are black, but he just knows, he just knows that there is going to be a wet spot forming any second now.

God, he's so hard.

Because he wants to look everywhere at once but he knows that is rude and that he should hightail it out of there right this very moment.

But Erica is pulling on Mark's hips and saying, "He emailed and he told me that you said to apologize, because he was being an insensitive dick by saying all that rude shit about me on the internet," and Mark's face goes back down between his hands as she pulls him onto her, faster. The bed creaks again, in time with Mark's soft whimper.

"But, and I'm sure you know this, Wardo, Mark sucks at apologies. Frankly," and here she laughs, happily and mean, "the apology makes it worse, because he is such. A. Fucking. Asshole," as she stabs into him, and he writhes forward on the bed.

"Hold still, you little shit," she spits out. Mark goes quiet.

"Come over here, Wardo," Erica says, sitting up on her heels and pushing her hair away from her face.

"Um," he says again.

"Come. Here."

She holds out her hand.

"Mark?" he says, quietly.

Mark lifts his head and turns it to the side.

"She's right, Wardo. I do suck at apologies."

"You sure?" he says, cautiously.

He nods. Eduardo nods back. He walks over to Erica, who pulls on his lapels and kisses him. She puts her hand on his and guides it to her chest.

" _Wardo_ seems to like my tits, Mark," she says, venom in her voice, her lips brushing against Eduardo's. She lets one hand rest on Mark's lower back, tracing through the beads of sweat gathered in the hollow of his spine.

"Do you know what this is, Wardo?" she says, teasingly.

He feels numb. But his dick.

That does not feel numb.

Not when Erica takes her fingers away from Mark to unzip his pants and pull it out and touch him.

"I'm sure," she says, stroking up and down, making him scream inside, because, well, because Erica is _gorgeous_ and in sexy black lace underwear and wearing some kind of harness that is holding a black thing that is shaped like a very large (large meaning Mark-sized, if he's being honest, which, well, now is the time to be honest) penis and she is scratching with her short fingernails at the hair at the base of his dick and Mark is naked, splayed out under the both of them, sweaty and whimpering.

"I'm sure," she says, "that he owes you some apologies as well, am I right?"

Mark is gasping. There are pink splotches on his back. There are scratches, too, where Erica has run her nails.

Before he came in the room she was hurting him.

He does not seem to be complaining, though.

Mark is moaning and his ass is in the air and Erica is fucking him like a man would.

"Well," he splutters, as her hand closes around the head of his cock and squeezes, and he gasps, because he could come right there, just from her hand and seeing this big black dick going smoothly in and out of Mark's ass, because now she is turning back around and fucking Mark, tipping her hips up, pressing down with one hand for leverage, and using her other hand to give him a handjob and this is not really on the list of Things to Do Before Graduation but it definitely counts as an _experience._

"Which side do you want?" she grins, ducking in to kiss him again.

From between his hands, Mark grunts loudly. Erica grabs hold of him and thrusts into him hard. Eduardo takes a slight step away, watching from the side.

Did she mean?

Like.

Um.

Is he supposed to fuck Mark?

Or let Mark blow him?

Or do something else?

"Get the fuck up," she says to Mark, swatting him on the ass. "On all fours." She hits him again, until the spot is red with fingerprints.

He pushes himself up onto trembling arms and she pulls out most of the way. He can see Mark's face, from the side, see his face as she leans forward into him, inching, slow, fucking him like teasing.

"Mark," she says, loudly, "you're going apologize to Wardo for being an asshole to him as well."

Eduardo feels bad about this, for a split second.

"Go over there," she says, to Wardo, pointing at the end where Mark's head is. She tugs his head up by his hair.

So then he knows what she wants him to do.

He does not know if Mark wants him to, though, and that makes him worried.

"Um," he says, again, even as he is walking around to the other side.

Mark's mouth is open and so red and it looks so soft.

He wants to put his dick in there (that is on The List, but it is written only in initials so no one else knows what it means), but he wants Mark to want it, too.

He wants to kiss Mark. (That is also on The List).

So he does that.

He kneels down at the foot of the bed and brushes his mouth against Mark's. Mark exhales hot into his mouth and then moans against his lips as Erica speeds up, fucking him forward so that his teeth clack against Wardo's.

They kiss for a while. Mark's mouth is so hot. It tastes like Twizzlers and he lets Eduardo suck on his tongue, pull his bottom lip between his teeth and bite down.

He pulls Mark in for long kisses as Erica fucks him slowly, as he lets out little breathy moans lost instantly between their mouths. He presses the heel of his hand against his dick, achingly hard with hearing this, seeing this, kissing Mark, soft and dark-eyed and docile, like this.

"Come on Wardo," Erica says, taunting from above them. "He's practically begging for you to fill his mouth up. At least _then_ \--" she says, thrusting in such a way that Mark cries out against his lips, "-- he won't be able to say any more rude shit, right?"

He brushes his hand through Mark's hair and runs two fingers along the side of his face, across his cheekbone, down the side of his jawline. Mark opens his lips and catches them in his mouth and sucks on them. "Jesus," Wardo breathes out, watching him suck, blissfully. Oral fixation indeed.

"Do you need him to say it?" she says. It's the nicest she's sounded all night. Wardo nods up at her, a little ashamed of being so polite in a situation like this.

"Okay."

There is a pause as Erica rolls her hips and Mark sucks sloppily on his two fingers and he pushes them in, further, experimentally, and Mark sucks harder and his dick is so hard he could cry and he just wants to push it between Mark's lips, his comically red lips, and feel his mouth tight around his length.

"Mark," Erica says, authoritatively.

Mark pulls away from Wardo's fingers with a soft pop. His eyelids are heavy, like he's drunk or drugged.

"Mark," she says, again.

"Tell Wardo you want to suck him off."

Mark leans forward, closer to Wardo, in his ear, in his space, and says, soft and raspy, "I want to, Wardo."

He has to kiss Mark again, at that, because his cock twitches and there is sweat prickling under his nuts and then he is standing up and holding his shirt up away from his stomach and Mark smirks, his lips just brushing the head of his dick, and then he licks him, a couple of times, as Erica speeds back up, and then he opens his mouth and Eduardo almost topples backwards at the sight of his dick slipping in to Mark's mouth, hotter than he ever imagined it. (Yes, he's imagined it.)

He sucks shallow at first, trying to keep himself upright on bound wrists. Erica is fucking him hard, so hard that he shunts forward and Wardo can feel him choke. He backs up and lets Mark catch his breath.

"Suck his dick like you mean it, Mark," she huffs out. "Go on, you can do better than that, I'm sure."

Mark makes a low aggravated sound, and finds the head of Wardo's cock again with his mouth, working his lips down slowly against the shaft. Wardo grabs his head from both sides and begins to pull. He can feel hot breath from Mark's nose, and then he can feel the ridges of Mark's mouth, and then he can feel Mark's throat, and curls under his fingers, sweat dripping down the backs of his thighs, and above them Erica, fucking Mark without apology, a crazy reserve of power in her lithe frame and he is pulling Mark onto his cock, feeling the head bash against his throat and he is grunting, and Mark is groaning and Erica says, "Go ahead, Wardo," and he tugs, hard, and holds Mark there as he comes, his knees wobbling and the room going spinny.

Mark spasms around him as Erica runs a hand over his dick and then as he pulls out he starts swearing, fervently, loud.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," he chants, as Erica pulls him up, onto his knees. She jerks her head to indicate that Wardo should follow, and he climbs onto the bed, meeting her hand on Mark's dick. Mark has his head thrown back over Erica's shoulder, his eyes slammed shut and his mouth wide open and he is moaning as Erica holds his hips still and Wardo strokes his cock, which is huge, and so hard it's got to be painful and Erica says, "Come for us, Mark, that's a good boy," with her arms hooked under his shoulders and Wardo wants to look everywhere but he can feel, in his hand, that Mark is going to come soon, and he looks at Mark's face and he thinks of The List and as Mark starts pistoning his hips into Wardo's fist he ducks his head to catch him as he spills over.

He wants to know what Mark tastes like.

Mark comes the second Wardo gets his mouth around him and he cries out, "Fuck," and shudders and then falls forward.

Erica pulls out, slowly. She unstraps stuff and goes to the bathroom. He can hear water running. Mark is lying face-down, his hands stretched out in front of him. He is quiet, and pliant, and Wardo rubs his back softly. He sinks his fingers into Mark's hair (also on The List) and runs a finger down the back of his neck, down the length of his spine to his ass. It is wet, and he presses a finger in, experimentally. Mark's hips twitch and then go still.

Wardo uses his mouth to bite the backs of Mark's thighs, his lips to kiss each side of his butt. He is so caught up in this that he does not notice Erica coming back into the room.

When Erica comes back she is dressed. Mark is still face down, possibly asleep.

"Um," Wardo says, when he notices her. She just shakes her head.

"Good luck with him," she says. Her eyes look kind of sad.

"Do you--?" he starts, because you're supposed to pleasure women, and he is not sure if she has been adequately pleasured.

"I'm good," she says, turning to go. "But thanks."

Erica leaves. She does not say goodbye to either of them. He very much doubts Mark will tell him what happened later. He unties Mark's hands and rubs his wrists.

"Wardo," Mark mumbles, into the sheets.

"Hm?" he says, running his hands over Mark, running his eyes over Mark.

He lifts his head up and grins, lopsided. He loves to see Mark smile.

"I'm sure there's tons more stuff I should be sorry for."

"Oh," Wardo says.

 _Oh._


End file.
